


Captivated Souls

by elusiverose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cameos, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, POV Third Person, Strong Female Characters, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Kyouko Kirigiri is a private detective who has been hired to investigate a casino where the police suspects illegal activities are being carried out. The main suspect to keep an eye on is a woman called Celestia Ludenberg. Both women had written in their arms the first words their soulmate is going to tell them, but neither did expect the other woman to be the person they're destined to spend the rest of their lives with.





	Captivated Souls

**Author's Note:**

> here i am with more celegiri!!! this time it's a first words soulmates au (i should specify: the words they have written in their arms refer to the first words their soulmate says directed to them, so technically the first words they hear from the other could be directed to other person, hope i explained myself clearly)  
> i love this pairing so much you can't even imagine  
> take into account english isn't my first language so i apologize for the possible mistakes  
> i have to thank my friend [Oliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunAikawa) for discussing this idea with me and supporting me, the cameo of other danganronpa pairing you'll see is there because of him  
> last thing, this is the first soulmates i wrote and i tried my best so hope you enjoy it!  
> disclaimer: i don't own danganronpa

_“Bonjour, beautiful lady.”_

Kyouko Kirigiri had that words written in her arm since the day she was born. No wonder her soulmate would be such a flirt, she thought. The truth was she wasn’t someone who cared about having a soulmate. If that soulmate appeared at some point of her life, then she would give it a thought, but now she didn’t care or gave it too much importance. Her job was always first. Besides, she didn’t event know what benefits having a soulmate could have, and there was the possibility they could be someone who obstruct her work or she wouldn’t be interested in.

_“You’re arrested.”_

Since she was a kid, Celestia Ludenberg knew she was going to be arrested at some point of her life thanks to that message written on her arm. When she was younger, the thought actually scared her, but now she was a twenty-year-old expert gambler, she could certainly have expected it. She didn’t care about having a soulmate either, she had always preferred to be on her own, in control of her life and people around her. Someone by her side would be rather an obstacle than a companion.

 

That suspicious casino was the main reason Kirigiri accepted that case. The police had been denied access to it for unknown reasons, and that was logically quite suspicious. Those places were known because of being slightly legal, so as time went by people who used to go there had learned how to hide their illegal activities from the police. That’s why private detectives were required. Kyouko Kirigiri had an inquisitive mind and her strong sense of justice made her never reject a case like that.

There were quite a few suspects to keep an eye on, but the main suspect to investigate was a twenty-year-old woman called Celestia Ludenberg – though Kirigiri doubted that was her real name. Apparently, she was quite good at gambling, but it seemed like some of the tournaments she participated in were highly against the law.

There were rumours about her. The reason Kirigiri was offered that case in the first place was because Celestia used to take special interest in attractive women of her age – and they were both the same age, so it would be easier if the person who had to investigate her was a woman since she would be able to draw Celestia’s attention and win over her without looking suspiciously interested.

Kirigiri’s co-worker, Shuichi Saihara, helped her to come up with a plan and gave her a detailed description of Celestia. He was also getting into the casino with her, but only as a support if she needed help. The boy wasn’t as experienced as Kirigiri, but he was very good at his job and quite helpful in investigations. Apart from giving her a description of Celestia, Saihara also carefully examined a map of the casino to know how to escape in case they were caught.

Kirigiri and Saihara entered in the casino elegantly dressed, carefully observing everything around them. The place inside wasn’t much more different than a usual casino, but it was quite bigger than a normal one. There were people playing and gambling as far as the eye could see.

The detective didn’t have to look for her main objective very much since she spotted Celestia playing blackjack on a table not far from where they were. The description Saihara gave of Celestia was quite accurate, her gothic lolita outfit, her fake twin drills clipped to her hair, her pale skin and her deep crimson eyes. Kirigiri couldn’t help to keep looking at her, Celestia Ludenberg was a quite attractive woman.

When the game ended, Celestia’s smirk widened as she took a huge amount of money from the table, saying something Kirigiri didn’t hear. When the gambler sat up she snapped her fingers, and a woman dressed up like a maid took it somewhere. The detective went after her almost instinctively but trying not to stand out. The chase didn’t last much though since Kirigiri lost track of the maid after said woman went through a dark hall which was a bit far from the main area of the casino, and when she tried to go through it, she felt a hand grabbing her waist and her heart stopped for a second. When she turned around, she saw a short black-haired girl with freckles, an equally serious and threatening expression on her face.

“Going somewhere?” The woman asked, clearly with not friendly intentions.

“I got lost.” Kirigiri answered, trying to sound as innocent as possible. “I was looking for someone.”

“This area is only accessible for people who work here. Since it’s your first time here, I’ll act like I saw nothing if you don’t go near here anymore. Understood?”

The detective nodded and turned around, leaving that area and looking for Celestia once again. The gambler was out of sight, so Kirigiri just walked around, quietly observing everything surrounding her. Since she didn’t have anything better to do, she thought about how to approach Celestia without looking suspicious. She was always surrounded by people regardless if she was gambling or not, so it was going to be a difficult task. Her phone vibrated interrupting her thoughts, and she received a message from Saihara.

_“We’ve discovered there’s an illegal gambling tournament going on today and the chances Celestia is participating are quite high. If you see her, you have to arrest her. Just in case.”_

After a while, she spotted Celestia once again, but this time she was watching a poker game which was going on near her, elegantly sitting on what it looked like a throne and tapping one of her fingers – the one with a metallic claw – against its arm. She didn’t seem very entertained though. Kirigiri went closer but took a cautious distance, trying to look like she wasn’t trying to get close, when she crashed against someone. That someone was Saihara, but of course he acted like they were strangers.

“Be careful with where you are walking.” Kirigiri knew what he really meant was _you’re getting close to Celestia so you should be careful,_ so she nodded and apologized to enforce the fact they were acting like strangers. What she didn’t expect though was what happened next. She looked at Celestia again, and the gambler was intensely looking at her with her crimson eyes. Kirigiri felt goosebumps and her heart stopped, but didn’t look away, her lilac eyes meeting Celestia’s ones. The purplette had heard Celestia tended to have her eyes fixed on attractive women the moment she saw them, but she didn’t expect herself to catch the gambler’s eye that fast.

The gambler smirked after whispering something to a maid who was next to her, the one who took the money Celestia won a few moments before. She sat up elegantly from the throne and walked towards Kirigiri, keeping her eyes fixed on the detective until she was a meter away from her. The purplette didn’t move and waited for Celestia to say something, though she didn’t. She raised her eyebrows, slowly analysing Kirigiri’s body with her eyes, and smirking immediately as if she was satisfied with what she saw. The gambler then gestured with her index the purplette to follow her and started moving towards the same place Kirigiri had been threatened not to go to before. She tried to keep her composure thinking that if she was with Celestia there shouldn’t be a problem. When they were about to go through that hall again, the same black-haired woman appeared behind Kirigiri and grabbed her wrist too tightly for comfort.

“I thought I warned you.” She said quite seriously while getting a hand inside her pocket, something which made Kirigiri nervous, but Celestia stopped the girl by putting a hand on her shoulder, speaking in a low voice.

“No need to alarm yourself, Mukuro. She’s with me.” The fact that she now knew the name of the threatening girl didn’t mind much to Kirigiri since she was too fascinated with Celestia’s voice. Her voice was soft and sweet – with a thick European accent, much to the detective’s surprise.

Mukuro put what it seemed like a gun inside her pocket again and walked away without looking at either of the girls. Celestia then smiled at Kirigiri and went on, leading them to a room which was nearly in complete darkness.

Celestia didn’t even bother to sit and grabbed Kirigiri by her tie showing a flirtatious smile on her face, voice sweet and seductive as she spoke. Kirigiri grabbed the gambler’s wrist just when Celestia was about to caress her cheek and didn’t realize the weight of their words after they spoke.

“Bonjour, beautiful lady.” Celestia flirted.

“You’re arrested.” Kirigiri said sharply.

Both girls’ eyes widened when they just realized what the other had said. Their eyes met once again as they both assimilated that new information, and their thoughts were exactly the same ones.

_We’re soulmates. Why her. Why now._

Their shock didn’t last much though since Kirigiri showed Celestia her detective badge and a pair of handcuffs.

“Kyouko Kirigiri, private detective.” Celestia raised her eyebrows but didn’t move when Kirigiri revealed her profession. “I’m surprised you aren’t trying to escape.” She said after seeing the gambler stood still.

“I wouldn’t do such a thing.”

“You look surprisingly composed for someone who is about to be arrested.”

“I’m just glad my soulmate is such beautiful lady like you.” Celestia smiled in amusement.

“Soulmates or not, I have to put you under arrest.”

“Ah, but you wouldn’t leave your soulmate in prison for too long, would you?”

“That would be quite unprofessional.”

“If I were you, I suggest you consider my offer. My patience has a limit.”

“Why should I? You could be a criminal.”

“You don’t know that yet.”

“That’s why I have to arrest you. There’s no reason for you to reject going with me if you’re innocent.” Celestia sighed, as if she was expecting that reaction.

“I didn’t want to do this.”

“To do wh–” Before Kirigiri could finish, she felt a cloth against her face, and her body slowly weakened until she was left unconscious. Celestia’s smirk was the last thing she saw before passing out.

_I was too careless._

 

When Kirigiri recovered consciousness, she wasn’t in the same room she remembered. She was without her jacket and boots, lying on a comfortable bed. She felt her head heavy, but it wasn’t exactly painful. When she opened her eyes, she saw a quite unusual place. She was in a room filled with what it seemed like Victorian furniture including a quite antique lamp barely lighting the place. Her vision was still blurry, but she could distinguish Celestia’s figure, calmly sitting on a chair next to her bed holding a cup of tea.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. Or should I say good night.”

“Night…?” Kirigiri said as she tried to wake up but failing since her body still felt weak.

“Don’t try to move, the effect will disappear some minutes after you’re conscious again. You’ve been _sleeping_ for five hours.”

Since trying to move was useless and would only make things worse, she obeyed Celestia, hoping her intentions weren’t as bad as she thought, and slowly tried to order her thoughts.

“You drugged me.”

“I had to since you didn’t cooperate. You should be grateful, if you were any other person you would probably be dead by now.”

“What makes me special then?”

Celestia clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “I didn’t expect you to forget about it that fast. We’re soulmates, Kirigiri.”

The purplette gave a deep sigh, looking at the roof. It was true she had forgotten about it since the first thing on her mind was Celestia’s arrest. Her eyes widened at the thought. The case. Saihara. Though she didn’t say anything about it in order not to upset the gambler, and played along with her conversation.

“Well, I didn’t expect someone like you to care much about having a soulmate.”

“I didn’t at first. But to be honest, you’ve caught my eye.”

“Every attractive young woman catches your eye, Celestia.”

“Is that what rumours say about me?” She smirked but didn’t contradict her. “And please, call me Celes.”

“So they aren’t just rumours then.”

“I won’t deny I enjoy the company of women pretty much. Does that make you jealous?”

“Not really.” Celes frowned at the answer but didn’t speak. “But it’s contradictory in so many aspects.”

“Is that so?”

Kirigiri sat up on the bed now she felt less exhausted before speaking, her eyes meeting Celes’ ones. “First, you’re quite interested in not hurting me– well in me in general because I’m your soulmate, and you’re treating me far from the way you’d treat an affair, but you don’t seem willing to stop flirting with other women.”

The gambler’s expression changed into a more relaxed one as she calmly drank her tea before answering. She had expected Kirigiri to be informed about her, so she wasn’t surprised at all.

“You seem to know a lot about how I treat my _affairs_.” Celes said, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers as she slightly laughed. “I just said I enjoy the company of women. If you, as my soulmate, tell me to stop flirting with them, then I will. I can draw that attention to you if that’s what you want.” Kirigiri didn’t know how to respond since she didn’t expect Celes to be that flirty and direct, and a light blush she couldn’t hide appeared on her cheeks. “Go on.” The gambler said at the other woman’s lack of words.

The detective cleared her throat and went on, flustered of being caught off guard. “Secondly, you’re quite interested in having men as servants, but you only take romantic interest in women. Why is that?” Again, that wasn’t information Celes had told her, but Kirigiri had it. She was always well informed about the people she had to investigate.

“If I have men as servants, there’s no risk I take fancy in one of them. I’ve always wanted to avoid any kind of relationship which can make me vulnerable, both friendly and romantic ones. But that doesn’t mean I cannot flirt with young pretty ladies like you.”

“So you have no romantic interest in men?”

“Not at all. I like them as servants, not as companions. But no more talking about me, tell me what _you_ like.”

“Honestly? I don’t think I care too much about the gender of my partner.”

“You can be attracted to anyone then.”

“I guess you could say that.”

“Exquisite.” Celes smirked. “Shall we give us a chance then?”

“For someone who wants to avoid any kind of bonding with people, once again this is quite contradictory.”

“Could be, but I’m curious. Plus, I can tell you have an inquisitive mind, so you may as well want to know what happens if we try.”

“You’re right. But how do I know I can trust you?”

“Don’t you trust your soulmate? How unfair.” Celes said covering her mouth, mock offended.

“Not now.” Celes raised her eyebrows, lowkey showing anger. “But I guess I can come to trust you little by little.” She quickly added before the gambler lost her temper. “Besides, it’s not like you’ve trusted me all this time, have you?”

“Of course I haven’t. But I think you’re worth of it. You’re a beautiful, intelligent and sensible woman. Definitely above C rank material.”

“C rank?”

“You see, I have a habit of ranking people around me. The ranks are F, D, C, B and A. F rank is the worst possible rank, and people in this rank deserve to be… erased.” Kirigiri swallowed but let Celes continue. “D rank is where most people fall, they’re basically the ones I have no interest in, neither good or bad one. C rank are the ones who earn the right to become my servants or knights. There aren’t many C rank people in my life though. And the two left ranks… I’ve never found someone I consider A or B. I don’t think it’s necessary to describe what kind of people fit those ranks, I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“I can.” She nodded. “I’m above C rank then?”

“It depends on your behaviour. It isn’t positive right now though since you made me drag you here by force.”

“You didn’t cooperate.”

“Of course I didn’t. I would like to know at least why you wanted to arrest me so bad.”

Kirigiri gave a deep sigh but thought there was no use for lying or refusing to talk if she wanted to stay alive. “We’ve been informed there was an illegal gambling tournament going on today and there were high chances you were participating since it isn’t the first time you take part in one.”

“We?”

“I meant I. Slip of the tongue.”

“Lying to a professional liar? Don’t test my patience.”

The detective gulped but nodded. “My co-worker was at the casino with me. Don’t involve him in this, he’s probably panicking right now because of my disappearance.”

“Are you worried about him?”

“Yes.”

Celes seemed to think about her words, and slowly stretched her arm towards the table where her cup of tea was, and Kirigiri noticed then her phone was there. Celes reached it and gave it to her. The detective tilted her head deducing what Celes was going to tell her, but waited for the gambler to speak.

“Tell him you’re fine if that will relieve you.”

“Can I?” Celes nodded, and Kirigiri took her phone and dialled Saihara’s number.

“Saihara? Yes, it’s me … I’m okay. I can’t tell you more … No, she didn’t. But don’t tell anyone … I’ll be back. Thank you.”

The purplette admitted to herself she felt slightly better after letting him know she was alive, but was still surprised Celes was that permissive. Her eyes met Celes’ ones, seeing a hint of tenderness in them.

“Why?” Kirigiri simply asked.

“For a detective, you’re awfully dense. I told you before, we’re soulmates.”

“Not to come off as rude, but as far as I know, you’ve always cared about yourself only.”

“And I won’t deny it. As I’ve told you before, I didn’t care at first. But when you told me those first words, my opinion drastically changed.”

“May I ask why?”

“Of course. I’ve always thought the day I met my soulmate I wouldn’t want to relate to them since I prefer to avoid getting attached to people. When I grew up, thinking my soulmate could be any brainless idiot or a man really disgusted me. But you’re neither of those things. You’re not only attractive but also smart and sensible. I almost see you as an equal.”

Kirigiri wasn’t used to receive compliments – and even less flirty ones, so her only reaction was blushing furiously and running a hand through her hair. “Almost?”

Celes chose not to complain about the ignored compliments since she could see the obvious embarrassment in Kirigiri’s face, which she surprisingly found adorable. “Almost. We’ve just met, don’t expect me to be more permissive than I’ve already been.”

“I agree you’ve been more lenient than I expected.” Celes raised an eyebrow. “Not that I’m complaining. But I still have a few questions to ask, if you don’t mind.”

“And that’s exactly what I expected from you. Ask away then.”

“First, where are we? I suppose this is your room, what I mean is if we’re still in the city.”

“Yes we are.” Kirigiri nodded, and Celes gestured her to continue.

“Why didn’t you want to be arrested?”

Celes rolled her eyes, expecting that question. “Would _you_ want to be arrested? I haven’t done anything illegal. Not today, at least.” Kirigiri was about to say something, but the gambler went on. “Before you say it, I didn’t take part in that illegal gambling tournament. I admit I was going to, but… you appeared.” She brought her hand closer to Kirigiri and lifted the purplette’s chin with her index. “And I couldn’t let such pretty lady like you escape from me.”

Kirigiri felt her heart started beating too fast for comfort, and realized she was unconsciously leaning closer Celes’ face, her cheeks lit again with a light flush. She couldn’t lie to herself, the gambler caught her attention and the fact that said woman was now actively flirting with her didn’t help to clear her thoughts. “I… appreciate your honesty.”

“I see you’re not used to take compliments.” Celes’ smirk was followed by a giggle as she retired her hand, satisfied to have obtained a reaction from Kirigiri. “I’m sure I could change that.”

The detective swallowed, frustrated for letting her body take control of her actions. “Do you really think this could work? I’m genuinely asking. You spend your life lying and gambling, sometimes illegally. And I’m a detective.”

“You’re right, but we won’t know until we try. I won’t deny it’s quite risky and we might take our time to actually trust each other. It could work if we both want though.”

“You… have a point.” Kirigiri thought deeply about it. She always had in mind she would consider keeping her soulmate by her side when said person appeared, and Celes was far from what she had expected, but that didn’t mean she was disappointing. She was far from disappointing in fact. She could tell Celes wasn’t lying about it since she had proved it being really permissive with Kirigiri, probably too much for her comfort.

Moreover, her proposal was to _try_. They could always forget about it if it didn’t work out. So the idea wasn’t as bad as the purplette thought at first.

“So?” Celes asked. “What’s your answer then?”

“Let’s give it a try.” Celes interlocked her fingers beneath her chin, satisfied with what she heard, but Kirigiri didn’t let her speak. “But…”

“I knew that was coming.” The gambler sighed, but didn’t get upset. “I’m actually surprised you dared to ask me for conditions, nobody has done that until now. Go on.”

Kirigiri felt her forehead started sweating, but she had to say it, even if that meant Celes was going to get mad. “I still have to arrest you.” At that words, she saw anger growing on Celes’ face. “Let me explain.” She quickly added. The gambler didn’t speak, letting her continue. “You haven’t participated in the tournament today, so they’ll free you anyway.”

“You’ve said it, I haven’t participated _today_ , Kirigiri. The police had been keeping an eye on me for years, and if they find the opportunity to send me to prison, they’ll do it.”

“I’ll figure out how to convince them not to.”

Celes raised an eyebrow then, her expression going more neutral and her fingertips covering her mouth. “Kyouko Kirigiri would throw away her sense of justice? Interesting.”

“You’ve been quite allowing and gentle with me and it’s obvious you’re not used to it. It’s the least I could do. I have to be fair.”

“I’m still doubting if I trust you to that point, but I suppose I accept. However, if you betray me, I assure you’ll suffer the consequences. And they won’t be gentle.”

“Understood. Can we get out of here now?”

“You’re no fun, Kirigiri. I imagined you didn’t want to rush things but I didn’t think you could sometimes be that… dull. Please, don’t take it personally.”

“I don’t. I’m just getting a bit overwhelmed. I don’t know where I am, and my co-worker will still be freaking out about me going missing even if he knows I’m alive. Think we both had disappeared from the rest of the world at the same time, and that doesn’t help if I want to make the police set you free.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s go then.”

They left the building Celes’ house was in – Kirigiri didn’t expect her to live in a building, but it had sense since having a mansion or something like that would make her stand out too much – and silently walked towards the police station, where she had told Saihara to meet her.

The boy was still sweating, and his face grew a lot more relaxed when she saw Kirigiri, but went back to the panicked one when he saw Celes walking after her. The purplette put a hand on his shoulder, trying to help him to breathe again. Saihara’s anxiety problems weren’t unusual.

“It’s okay, I’m back. She’s with me, you remember we had to arrest her, right?”

Saihara took a few seconds to relax and breathe again, assimilating all the new information. “Did you?”

“Yes, she’s arrested now.”

“Sure.” Celes murmured, making Kirigiri send her a warning glare. She got closer to the gambler and whispered in her ear.

“Let me tell him. He could help and won’t say a thing.”

“He doesn’t look like he would to be honest.” Celes said mockingly. Kirigiri then waited until Saihara was relaxed again, and then told him everything about their plan. Surprisingly, he accepted to cooperate. Two people would always be more effective than one.

Once in the station the police interrogated Celes, and she looked like she didn’t care at all about it, but didn’t lose her temper just to make Kirigiri and Saihara’s task easier. Once they had finished, the gambler was sent to a cell and waited for an hour approximately until she heard its door opening seeing the purplette outside, Saihara hiding shyly behind her.

When they were outside, Kirigiri thanked Saihara for his help, but when she was about to say goodbye, the boy grabbed her wrist.

“Before you two go, I’d like to tell you something.”

“Tell me then.” Kirigiri said.

“You finally met your soulmate, right?” She nodded and Celes raised an eyebrow in curiousity. “Well… I met a boy. A quite odd boy might I say. At the casino, last night. He looked so alarmed and run towards me screaming _please help me, my hat is on fire!_ on my face. He didn’t have a hat.”

“What’s the use of telling us that?” Celes asked harshly, but Kirigiri gestured her to let the boy continue.

Swallowing, Saihara rolled up his sleeve and showed the girls certain words written on his arm: _Please help me, my hat is on fire!_

Celes’ eyes widened, realizing something. “Wait, can you describe him?”

“S-sure. He was quite short, black hair with quite messy locks, dark eyes, kind of sly smile…”

“Oh, _that_ boy.” Celes rolled her eyes. “His name is Kokichi Ouma. He’s known because he appears to bet his life in every game he can or tricks people by telling ridiculous things like the one he told you, and then disappears again. I agree he’s an odd boy, certainly.”

“It’s quite a coincidence. Good luck dealing with your discovered soulmate then.” Kirigiri laughed slightly.

“Same goes for you. Now if you excuse me, I have to go.” The boy said goodbye and left before Celes could respond to his comment, leaving the two girls alone in the street.

After a few seconds of silence, Kirigiri broke the ice. “What now?”

“I guess it’s too soon to ask where you live, so care for a walk?” Celes asked with a surprisingly tender smile, and Kirigiri couldn’t help but smile back.

For Kirigiri, Celes was still a mystery, a woman she would take some time to trust. But staying by her side was a risk she was definitely going to take. It looked like her soulmate wasn’t an obstruction nor someone she didn’t want to relate to, and after meeting Celes her point of view about having a companion was starting to change.

As for Celes, her interest in Kirigiri had done nothing but grow since their eyes first met, and she knew the other woman was trustworthy. The detective had made her reconsider her opinion about having a soulmate, and also caught her interest in several different ways, a thing no one until that moment had achieved.

“I won’t say no if you want to. It would be rude to leave my soulmate alone in the middle of the night.” The detective answered ironically but with affection in her voice, having no intention to offend Celes.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Celes responded, taking no offence. “But don’t get used to speak to me in that tone.”

Kirigiri looked around them to make sure they were completely alone, and then leaned closer the goth. “Let me sort that out.” Celes saw her intentions and put a finger on the other woman’s lips.

“I do appreciate your gesture, but first...” The gambler said with a dangerous but seductive voice. “I must establish some rules. Rule number one: I’m in control.” She then moved her finger away and gave Kirigiri a quick peck on her lips.

Kirigiri couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised, but also couldn’t deny Celes was much more interesting now she was discovering that dominant side of her. “I think I can get used to this.”

Celes smirked and turned around, starting to walk into the night. “I’ll make sure you will.”


End file.
